I Love Lucy
by Angel of the Demons
Summary: Lucy met Sting at a night club. Something happened that shook our beloved celestial mage's world. Lucy leaves the guild leaving a confused and sad family back at Fairy Tail. Something happens to Lucy, will Sting help her? Or will she be alone once again?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love Lucy ch 1**

** Hello Angel of the Demons here!**

** I've had this story for a while and haven't posted it**

** Enjoy reading and this is my first story so it won't be that good.**

** Anyways R&R**

Lucy sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Here she was, little make up on her face, revealing black dress, and stilettos. She had no idea why exactly she had agreed to go clubbing of all things with Cana or why she allowed Mira to dress her up.

"Oi Lucy ready to go yet? I feel too sober!" Cana's buzzed voice sounded muffled due to the door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a second!" Lucy replied.

Lucy examined her outfit. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few strands hanging at her rosy cheeks. Her black strapless dress showed a large amount of cleavage and stopped mid-thigh. She wore a pair of black strappy stilettos on her feet, only mascara was on her eye lashes making them seem even longer. She was ready.

Lucy opened the door to see Cana in a short dress. Her dress was deep purple halter dress. Cana had on matching heels. The only make up she wore was mascara and a but of eye shadow.

"You look pretty," Lucy smiled to her friend knowing if Gilldarts saw her he would dress her in a sleeping bag, literally.

"So do you! Planning to have any drunken hook ups? Those are the best!" Cana winked with a perverted smile causing Lucy's face to redden.

"NO!" Lucy sounded defensive.

"Too bad, I am..." Cana said feeling defeated. "Lets go before my damned dad sees me."

Cana grabbed Lucy's wrist and dragged her out of the hotel.

"Why me?" Lucy asked the sky.

"Because you were feeling sad and I wanted to brighten you up, so come on!" Cana took a sip of the booze that magically appeared in her hands.

"I guess so..." Lucy mumbled.

"Loosen up!" Cana slurred.

Cana dragged Lucy to the front of a club that read, 'Super Nova.' Lucy could feel the vibrations from the music and she hadn't even entered yet! Lucy's heart thudded, she had never been to a night club or danced the way people usually did in those. Cana had experience, Lucy had none, nada, zip, zero.

"Come on! Have fun!" Cana told the blonde. "Drink a little let loose, have a crazy night you won't remember!"

Lucy sighed in defeat, "Fine."

Lucy and Cana passed the bouncer who grinned pervertly and looked at their *ahem* cleavage *ahem*. Lucy gasped, the music was deafening, a techno song blared through the lacrima speakers, girls were getting low, guys were grinding and buying drinks left and right, and it was packed! Nobody caught Lucy's eye.

"I'm gonna go dancing," Cana winked to Lucy.

"I'll be at the bar I guess." Lucy mumbled.

Lucy walked over to the bar and sat on one of the bar stools, and ordered a drink. A few cups of whiskey later she was almost drunk. A man noticed this and approached her.

"Hey cutie, can I buy you a drink?" he asked. Lucy looked at him, he had black hair, red eyes and a nice smile.

"Eh...why not?" Lucy smiled.

He ordered two shots of vodka, and handed one to her.

"May I ask your name?" he said politely.

"Lucy."

"A beautiful name, it suits you," Lucy blushed at the man's comment.

Lucy smiled, "Well, hello cheers!" Lucy clanked his glass and downed the shot, ignoring the burning sensation down her throat.

The man leaned down to her ear. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a girlfriend to get to, I was only trying to make my buddy here feel jealous, he likes you and it worked, goodbye Fairy-san," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy waved goodbye bitterly, the first guy that bought her a drink was a fluke. Lucy ordered another shot and downed it. Lucy observed the club scene in front of her. In her opinion it was disgusting. Girls were grinding shamelessly as if it was nothing. Lucy could see Cana being led out by a guy into a back exit, Cana looked at Lucy, she smiled and gave Lucy a thumbs up. Lucy groaned, she had to walk to the inn alone.

"What's a girl like you doing here by yourself," Lucy could practically hear the smirk he had. Lucy would've ignored him but the alcohol made her brain cloudy.

"Obviously not with you," Lucy rolled her eyes, not looking at him or wanting to get into another fake guy trying to pick her up.

"Why not, I'm strong, sexy, a great person," he stressed the word sexy.

Lucy turned around to see a blonde haired man, he had obvious muscles showing through his tight button-up shirt. Lucy couldn't help but stare at him. He had beautiful blue eyes. He was undeniably sexy.

"I see you staring..." he smirked teasingly.

Lucy felt heat rise to her face, "I was not!"

"Your lucky, I wasn't going to talk to you tonight, but I couldn't help myself after seeing you flirt with my friend." he said sexily and huskily.

Lucy stood up so she could walk away from him, big mistake. He wrapped a hand around her waist and squeezed it.

"You are just too damn cute." he whispered into her ear making her shudder. He snatched her thin wrist and brought her to the dance floor making Lucy squeal in protest.

Lucy's brain was foggy, she didn't care at this point. He started to grind on her in beat with the music. She did the same. Lucy was getting aroused, he whispered the song lyrics into her ear and nibbled on it.

The man turned Lucy around and kissed her. He moved his lips against hers, coaxing to kiss back. Lucy complied. He slowly licked her lips begging for permission to enter her mouth. She opened her lips and their tongues fought for dominance.

"Wanna go to my place babe?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes..."Lucy stammered as he led her out of the club and into an inn. The inn Sabertooth was staying at.

It wasn't that good .

I hope you liked it though

I'll update every Tuesday

Please review any mistakes or concerns


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter Here ^.^ It probably sucks but oh well...**

**I was wondering should I add a lemon in here? Tell me in reviews .**

**This is my first fan fiction and I know it's suckish...**

**I'll have another chapter out in a few days minna**

**Here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima **

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning, head pounding ferociously like her head had just been banged on Erza's armor. Lucy's neck hurt, her pillow was too hard. Lucy's brown eyes widened she realized that the "pillow" wasn't a pillow it was a very toned chest at that. Lucy tried to move away but found the man's arm secured her against him.

Lucy looked at his face, he was familiar. She saw a scare that was on his right eye. It twas Sting Eucliffe, the Sting Eucliffe, from her enemy guild. They were rivals!

His eyes slowly opened and he smirked lazily at her.

"So you realized it was me," he registered the shock on her face.

"W-w-why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"The question you should be asking is, why are **you** here?" he smirked. "And I can answer that."

"Ugh! Stop smirking it's annoying!" Lucy whined, knowing full well what they did.

"Sorry, Lucy-chan," Sting breathed onto her ear causing goosebumps to sprout on her body. Lucy screamed and fell out of bed.

Lucy swiftly gathered up her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sting admired her body as she ran to his bathroom. Lucy hurriedy threw her clothes on and faced the mirror. Lucy put both hands on the counter and leaned into it.

_'Lucy, you will forget this ever happened and never tell anoyone, you'll be fine even if it was Sting. At least he was cute right?' _Lucy thought she shook her head and exited the roomy bathroom.

"Oi! Blondie your welcome back any time if we can do that," Sting yelled to her, he wore a pair of low-riding sweats, his hair in a messy, sexy mess.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the blondie comment knowing if it agitated her he would say it more. "I am NOT coming back whatsoever so you can forget about this anyways don't you have your own things to do?"

"Come on all the guilds have a break from the GMG today," he hugged her from behind.

Lucy didn't have alcohol clouding her judgement so she wriggled out of his grisp. "Yes we do and I was planning on spending it in Ryuuzetsu Land with some of the other guilds."

"No." he said bluntly.

"What?"

"You can't go, I want to do it with you again." Sting said honestly. "That's it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Bye Sting." Lucy left the room.

She bumped into someone in the hallway, Rogue.

"You smell like Sting, I can see you took his bait, good thing my plan worked," he said.

"Whatever..." Lucy mumbled. "Can you help me leave this place so I don't see Minerva or anyone?"

"Fine, but only because you've helped my girlfriend before."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yukino," he smiled at her name.

"Ahhh~ her." Lucy smiled, happy that her new friend found someone.

~Later~

"Lucy, where were you?" Erza asked demandingly.

"Oi! Lucy you smell like cinnamon you usually smell like flowers," Natsu sniffed her.

"New perfume?" Lucy said nervously. "AND DON'T GO SNIFFING ME!"

"Lucy where were you?" Erza persisted.

"I was with...a friend I met, she's really cool," Lucy stuttered.

"I approve." Erza nodded.

"Lucy! You missed it Natsu got drunk last night and told everyone his secrets!" Gray laughed.

"Don't tell her! It was embaressing!" Natsu pouted.

Lucy looked at her friends and felt a tinge of guilt. She slept with a rival guild member and didn't even tell them. Then again Lucy didn't want to go out that night she was dragged.

"He likes Lisanna!" Gray laughed clutching his muscular stomach. "And has an obsession with-" Gray's words were cut off by Natsu's hand slapping over his mouth.

"STOP IT!" Natsu roared. Erza knocked him out.

"Please continue Gray." Erza said crossing her arms.

"He has an obsession with cats!" Gray laughed and Erza cracked a smile. "I guys he has albums full of them doing things like eating invisible cheeseburgers!"

Lucy laughed with Gray, Happy, and Erza.

"AND HE GOT REJECTED BY LISANNA!" Gray roared in laughter. "He kissed her! Then Mira and Elfman almost killed him!"

"R-r-eally?" Lucy panted.

"Yeah she said no because he was drunk! It was hilarious!" Gray's laughter started to cool down. "So where were you really at last night?"

"Like I said earlier, I spent the night with a friend," Lucy only half lied, she did spend the night with someone but they weren't friends.

"I can tell your lying," Gray calmed down enough to talk. "Erza may be as dense as Natsu sometimes."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Erza screamed in fury.

"NOTHING ERZA! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Gray yelled nervosuly.

Erza punched him so hard that it had enough force to leave a Gray-sized hole in the wall. Lucy sweatdropped and Natsu leughed at Gray.

"What an idiot! Stupid Ice Brains!" Natsu laughed and slapped his knee. "He should know not to sya mean things about the demon!"

"Um..Natsu..." Lucy pointed behind him where Erza was releasing a little more than demonic aura, one that would make the devil himself shake in fear.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Look behind you."

Natsu turned around only to be kindly greeted by a foot in his face resulting in a giant hole in the cieling. Lucy sighed, they were never going to get their guild back at this pace.

"So Lucy, want to play a game?" Erza asked already calm after disciplining not one but two idiots.

Lucy was too afraid to refuse, so she nodded her head.

"Where's Wendy and Charle?" Lucy asked, scratching her head nervously.

"With Lisanna and Mira, they said something about Romeo..."

"What are we playing?" Lucy asked.

"Truth or dare, but if you chicken you die a slow and painful death," Erza said seriously.

Lucy sweatdropped. _'I'm in for a painful time'_

***LATER***

Lucy rubbed her butt, never again would she play a game with Erza. It was worse than the time Natsu set her dress on fire only to have Gray freeze her. Lucy sighed, were her friends ever normal?

"Lucy," Era's strong voice rang out. "You zoned out what's wrong?"

"Ahh, nothing."

Lucy, Wendy, and Team Natsu were walking to the famous Ryuuzetsu land where they would enjoy a time with the other guilds. Lucy noticed how Natsu was slowly trudging behind the group. Lucy slowed her pace.

"What's wrong Natsu? Lucy asked him, worry filling her sweet voice.

Natsu scratched his head nervously. "Lisanna."

"Oh. That." Lucy said dryly. "You screwed up."

"She won't talk to me, I feel glum." Natsu hung his head low.

"Then you talk to her baka!" Lucy smacked his head.

Natsu breathed in, "Fine."

"Watch out for demon Mira~"

Natsu's face paled.

"And Elfman."

Natsu's face went whiter than it already was.

"And a very angry female population of the guild."

"I"M GOING TO DIE!" Natsu grabbed his pink hair and pulled.

"Aye Sir!" Happy called swooping down to land on Natsu's head.

* * *

**There it tis!**

**Now should I add some lemony goodness or keep it T?**

**Tell me in reviews**

**I love all of you guys and will try to respond to your reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourth Chapter here :D**

**I got into all honors classes for next year yay~**

**Updates will be faster!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I only manipulate the characters ;D**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, this was supposed to be relaxing. Instead she had Hibiki, Eve, and Ren flirting with her and Erza. Most girls would swoon over their hosting abilities, but to Lucy they were flat out annoying. (A/N: they remind me of the host club, anyone else?)

Lucy opened her eyes, this was supposed to be relaxing. Instead she had Hibiki, Eve, and Ren flirting with her and Erza. Most girls would swoon over their hosting abilities, but to Lucy they were flat out annoying. (A/N: they remind me of the host club, anyone else?)

"By the way Lucy?" Erza asked as Ren was showering compliments onto her.

"Yes." Lucy closed her eyes trying her best to ignore Hibiki's and Eve's fruitless advances.

"Do you find them annoying?"

"You have no idea..." Lucy mumbled.

Erza became a demon at that moment. "What happened to your MPH? You need to work harder!" Erza chasticed as Hibiki looked guilty. She turned to Ren. "Don't you have Sherry?" Ren looked at the ground. "And shouldn't you be resting?!" Eve looked away and made a muffled reply.

Erza lied back down, content with her scoldings. She closed her eyes. Lucy merely watched, amazed at Titania's succesful way to shut them up.

Ichiya emerged in nothing but a speedo (A/N: puke) and pointed to fingers at Erza.

"Please scold me as well!" Ichiya begged.

"Lets go Lucy..." Erza walked off leaving Lucy to do whatever she wanted.

Lucy left the four men from Blue Pegasus. Lucy looked down into one of the pools and saw the water rippling. Lucy throughly confused looked at the water until Mavis came blasting out splashing Lucy. Lucy walked away and ignored the weird sight.

"Blondie," a familiar shaky voice called from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around, Flare Corona was behind her.

"I-I'm sorry," Flare looked down.

Lucy smiled. "It's fine!"

Flare left and Lucy once again was bored.

"I guess I'll go to the water slides," Lucy sighed.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself blondie, people will think you're a weirdo."

Lucy turned around only to be met by Sting.

"What are yo u doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I was bored and wanted my new toy to entertain me." he smirked devilishly.

Lucy stared at him with her mouth agape, no words able to come to her at all. Worse of all her face was red, with anger.

"Speechless I see," he nibbled on her ear.

Lucy gained strength and pushed him off of her, "I am not your toy."

"Do you want to be?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What! NO!" Lucy's face went redder, no she wasn't embarrassed rather she was furious. "Do not go suggesting things like that!"

"Yeah, yeah blondie...come with me." he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her despite her struggles.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance," he contintued dragging her through the water park until he stopped at an attraction.

"Ride of Trauma? No way!" Lucy shrieked reading the sign.

"Too bad blondie, your riding this whether you like it or not..."

"NEVER!" Lucy planted her feet on the floor firmly, attempting resistance. "You cannot take me alive!"

Sting sweat dropped. "I wasn't going to kill you, I was only going to put you through a insane ride that could cause serious injuries!" Sting told her as if it was perfectly normal.

"I like ice cream :3." Lucy mumbled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sting asked running a hand through his smexy blonde hair.

"I have no idea, but the author is in a random mood because she just drank three energy drinks! I have no control!" Lucy told him. "I LOVE STICY!" Lucy blurted. (A/N:Yes Lucy you should)

"What's Sticy?"

"I have no idea..." Lucy trailed off.

"You're creeping me out," Sting backed away.

"I think it's back to normal," Lucy said.

"I hope so blondie, if you said one more weird thing I was going to call a mental ward where you'd stay for the rest of your uneventful life," Sting told her patted her head. "You're really short, you know that?"

Lucy pouted. "No I am not, I'm almost as tall as-"

"A midget." Sting finished cutting her off.

"I wasn't going to say that -.-" Lucy told him flatly.

A loud crash was heard. Lucy's head jerked up looking for the crash. Loud screams were heard

"Hold on! I'm gonna go check something out!" Lucy yelled to Sting.

"I'm coming with you," Sting told her defiantly.

"Fine, but if my guild mates see you, you're on your own."

Sting shrugged and they started running towards the sound. Sting laughed and Lucy gasped.

The park was in utter turmoil. Natsu and Ichiya were running throughout the park laughing about the parfum of youth. Natsu tripped running into Gray and Lyon who were arguing in front of the "Love Slides" a ride were lovers embrace through the entire ride. The force off Natsu caused Gray and Lyon to fall onto the ride hugging each other. Leaving a giggling Juvia who was thinking thoughts about yaoi. Gray and Lyon let out their magic in the shock and froze all the water.

"DON'T FREEZE THE WATER!" cries of protests were heard as people rushed out of the ice.

"Ice?" Natsu laughed. "I can fix that!"

"Don't do it Natsu!" Lucy yelled, but it fell onto deaf ears.

Natsu let out a large fireball onto the ice resulting in teddy bears raining from the clear sky. Just kidding, Natsu's fire and the ice resulted in causing a gigantic explosion. Bodies were whipped around, debris flew everywhere. Everyone was a victim, even the non mages that were enjoying themselves at the esteemed resort.

Erza was sitting on Jellal's face, Lyon and Gray were hugging inside ice crushing Juvia, Max officially went canon with the broom, Cana was sprawled out over the Quatro Cereberus guys, Jenny some how lost her bikini bottoms, and standing upon a block of stone like a king was Natsu who was laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in the entire world. And our beloved celestial spirit mage was stuck on top of the blonde dragon slayer. She was straddling him her face was in a red tint, the pair's lips had met somehow in the mayhem and they were kissing. In Sting's opinion it was a very nice kiss, in Lucy's it was hell.

Lucy realized her rather interesting position and reacted quickly. She jumped up, only to slip on ice that hadn't melted. Lucy let out a scream and felt soft hands grab her shoulders. Lucy opened her eyes to see her sisterly figure, Mira, glaring at Sting.

"What, are you doing here?" venom released itself in her usual sugary sweet voice. Sting was shocked, was this why people were so afraid of her? "I'll give you one chance, tell me."

"What? I cannot enjoy this water park like you guys, that's no way to talk to the mighty Sting Eucliffe from the strongest guild, especially when you're part of the weakest guild." Sting shot back with his own glare. Lucy sighed, he's an idiot.

Mira only laughed. "Us? Weak? Our guild saved the world multiple times, traveled to another world, saved all the guild masters, faced Acnologia, AND," Mira breathed. "Met the black wizard, Zeref, call our guild weak after yours did all of this."

Sting looked shocked then quickly masked it with a smirk. "Our guild doesn't need to do things like that, we don't have to help people, I'm leaving," Sting turned and threw up two fingers. "Bye, Lucy." he turned his head slightly then smirked at her.

Mira glared at the back of his head. "Why did he say bye to you like that?"

"He was hitting on me before the Natsu accident, I pushed him away though," Lucy lied.

"Good Lucy, you don't need to get mixed in with bad boy players like that!" Mira patted Lucy's head and smiled. "You're too adroable."

Lucy looked around and saw Mavis and Makarov with tears running down their faces.

"So can I bill this damage to Fairy Tail?" an officer asked writing something down.

"Yes..." Makarov said. "More debt."

"I knew this would happen." Lucy sweat dropped. "It always does."

* * *

**Did you like it? I made it kind of random .-.**

**Please review!**

**More reviews = faster updates**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
